


The Making of a King

by RowanSparrow



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Force Awakens - Fandom
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, During Canon, F/M, Implied Poe Dameron/Finn, Poe Dameron Being a Little Shit, Psychological Torture, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Takes place during TFA, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, more tags to come, reader is captured
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-04-08 00:46:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14093331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowanSparrow/pseuds/RowanSparrow
Summary: You are a Resistance pilot engaged to Poe Dameron. General Leia Organa sent the two of you on a mission to Jakku to retrieve the map to Luke Skywalker, but Kylo Ren and the First Order arrives, capturing you and Poe. Poe manages to escape with the help of a rogue storm trooper, but you are left behind. What happens when the Sith Lord Kylo Ren begins to fall for you? *TEMPORARY HIATUS UNTIL I FINISH MY OTHER WIP*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This mostly follows the plot of The Force Awakens. I'm super inconsistent with updates on the same day of the week, but I always update this fic once a week. Mind the rating/tags, they will be continually updated as the story progresses. Enjoy!

Her name was Y/F/N Y/L/N.

She had once been the daughter of a wealthy Concordian merchant, growing up in a loving household with everything she could ever want. She had grown up under the iron grip of the Galactic Empire, had witnessed its rebirth as the First Order. Perhaps another woman would have chosen to accept this new monarchy quietly, to continue living her lavish life. Y/N, however, did not indulge in her namesake nor her wealth. Rather, she chose to live a life of hardship, taking no credit she had not earned, and she rose to power not in the aristocracy, but as a rebel. She made a name for herself among the rebellion, earning her place in their ranks as a leader. A girl who once was another shadowy face in the streets was now both feared and respected across the galaxy. One might even count her as one of the Faces of the Revolution.

His name was Ben Solo, known to the galaxy as Kylo Ren.

He had once been the son of Han Solo and Leia Organa, the very same Leia who now led the rebellion. Entranced by the dark powers of the Force, the boy fell to the Dark Side, now dominating the galaxy as the Supreme Leader. He sits on his gilded pedestal, locked away behind his mask, watching as the galaxy – no, _his_ galaxy – rages against itself. He commands his armies mercilessly as his soldiers slaughter the revolutionaries. Kylo Ren would not relinquish his hold on the country.

Two sworn enemies, intertwined by fate. One, a liberator, the other, a conqueror. Both hold a duty to their cause, and to themselves, and they are both standing in the way of the other person’s goals. Neither will step aside, not until their blood waters the meadows across the galaxy itself. For so very long, the two leaders have thrown their armies against one another, fighting for the galaxy. But neither the Face of the Revolution nor the Supreme Leader has seen the other face to face. The King will rise from his throne, and the Queen will raise the shout of revolution, echoing through the air, the very heartbeat of a thousand worlds.

And, for a moment, everything will stop.

The cry will be silenced. The guns will be lowered. The armies will fall.

And the world will be brought to its knees as the Queen and the King finally collide.

~

You ran a hand through your hair and forced back a yawn. You still had a lot of work you needed to get done before tomorrow.

_Tomorrow…_

Your heart thrummed at the thought. Tomorrow, you and a fellow pilot were going to Jakku for a secret mission on behalf of General Leia Organa. She hadn’t even informed the two of you what you were looking for yet, just that it was something she could only trust the two of you with.  

“Y/N.” A gentle voice called from behind you. You turned, smiling warmly at the man.

“Hello Poe.” You greeted him. Poe Dameron smiled and adjusted his jacket, sitting down beside you at your desk.

“You’ve been working all day.” He said softly. “Why don’t we head to bed, yeah?”

You chuckled softly, turning back to your work. “We have a big day tomorrow, Poe.” You reminded him. “We can’t afford to mess this up.”

“Will you not give your lover the honor of spending one more night with you then?” Poe teased, lightly putting a hand to the side of your face. You smiled, leaning into his hand.

“Don’t talk like we aren’t coming back.” You murmured, moving his hand from your cheek and kissing the tips of his fingers.

“I know,” He smirked at you, his other hand dropping to your thigh. “But just in case, I don’t see why we shouldn’t have one last dynamite lay.”

You laughed at that, pressing your forehead against his. “You’re impossible.” You continued, turning so you were fully facing him. “Dynamite lay or not, you still have a promise to keep.”

You lifted your hand, showing the pilot the humble little ring on your finger. Poe chuckled.

“When all of this is over, we’re going to have the grandest wedding imaginable.” He told you, taking both your hands in his. You rolled your eyes.

“Grand indeed. If you had your way, you’d marry me in your starfighter, or in the strategy room, or right here in my office.”

“Not enough room in the starfighter, and you’d be too distracted in the strategy room. Here, however,” He kissed your cheek, moving lower down your neck and tugging down the collar of your shirt, murmuring into your shoulder. “Here could be arranged.”

You laughed softly, leaning forward so your lips touched. Poe brought his hand up behind your head, lightly trailing his fingers through your feather soft hair. When you pulled away, the pilot’s deep brown eyes locked with your own.

“Come on.” He smiled, pulling you to your feet. “You’ve done enough now. Rest.”

You took his hand and allowed him to lead you out of your office and back to his bedroom.

~

Kylo Ren stood stock still in front of the large windows displaying his galaxy. His mask was off, his long, greasy hair framing his face, his hooked nose so close to the window his breath fogged it up a bit.

“Get any closer and you’re going to smudge the glass.” A man dressed in all black spoke from directly behind him, and he scowled before turning to glare at his general.

“What do you want?” He demanded.

“If you aren’t too busy _lamenting,”_ General Armitage Hux said the word on a sneer. “We’ve found it.”

Kylo scowled, much akin to a petulant child, but didn’t turn around.

“Where?”

“Jakku.” Hux answered, flicking a bit of lint off his uniform. “Our sources tell us there are some rebels headed there now. Apparently it’s been kept secure by an old friend of a… significant figure in the rebellion.” A twang of red colored the Force. “Figures such as your mother.”

Kylo spun on Hux so quickly, a lesser man would have flinched. Hux, used to the Sith Lord’s tantrums, barely even blinked, despite Kylo coming within inches of him, snarling. “Don’t.”

General Hux smiled darkly. “What would you have us do?”

“Get us there now.” Kylo answered automatically. “Begin the hyperspace jump to Jakku, I want to be there to retrieve it myself. If the woman is there, bring her to me.” Kylo added. “Organa. I want her alive. Bring me any others she has with her. Kill everyone else. Burn the whole village to the ground.”

~

Poe’s hands slid around your waist as soon as you’d stepped into his quarters. ‘His’ quarters probably wasn’t the right term, anymore. Not with your jacket folded neatly on the chair, your blasters tossed onto the table. This wasn’t just his quarters anymore, this was home.

“I’d be more than happy to help you change into your nightclothes.” He whispered in your ear, kissing his way down your neck to your shoulder. “Or better yet, we could wear nothing at all.” He tugged at the sleeve of your shirt, the other hand popping the button of your uniform pants. “What do you think, Y/N?”

You chuckled, leaning into his touch, arching your back slightly as his talented fingers slipped into your pants, pushing them down your legs.

“I don’t see why not.” You whispered back. You could feel his grin against your neck, and he spun you around, grabbing you by the hips and effortlessly lifting you, pressing your back against the wall as you slid your pants the rest of the way off.

“Tell me you love me.” He whispered.

“You know I do.” You muttered back, biting your lower lip as you watched one of his hands drop to undo his belt.

“Tell me anyway,” He breathed, pressing his mouth hotly against your own. You gasped, his fingers moving back between your legs, knotting up in your underwear and tugging them down. You groaned into his mouth, tangling your hands up in his hair.

“I love you, Poe Dameron.”

You didn’t have to see his face to know he was flashing that signature grin as he pulled you away from the wall, instead moving to the bed. He clamored on top of you, taking his hands off you just long enough to work his pants the rest of the way off as you hastily pulled off your shirt, his jacket and shirt next, and he wasted no time after that.

Poe slowed down once he had you on your back, gently pushing your legs apart as he moved between them. He slipped two fingers inside you, kissing you feverishly as your soft cries and moans were lost in the heat of his mouth.

“Poe,” you groaned, tugging on his hair. He moved away from your mouth, instead kissing down your neck and collarbone, easing your legs even further apart as he pulled his fingers out, instead holding your hips.

“Okay?” he panted, lifting his head just enough to look at you.

“Okay.”  

He smiled, locking lips with yours again as he pulled your hips up to meet his own.

~

You were both asleep when the invasion alarms began. Poe jerked awake first, but you were out of bed first, pulling your discarded clothes back on as quickly as you could and tossing Poe his jacket. “Is that-?”

“Invasion.” You affirmed, pulling on the last of your clothes as Poe did the same, running a hand through his messy curls to try and give them some semblance of order. You grabbed your blasters and followed him out into the hall. His eyes narrowed as Resistance fighters sprinted around them.

“What’s the alarm?” Poe asked the nearest rebel.

“Our spies tell us that the _Finalizer_ has just gone into hyperspace. The First Order is mounting a ground assault on a nearby planet.” The man replied. Poe’s face hardened, and he turned back to you.

“We need to find the General.”

You nodded your agreement, your stomach turning as you followed him quickly through the halls of the base, finding General Leia Organa where you knew she’d be: the strategy room.

“Prin – err, General!” C-3PO Squawked from beside her. “We must prepare for evacuation as quickly as possible!”

“Poe, Y/N.” General Organa spoke urgently. “I need you both for this.”

“What is it, General? Someone said it was an invasion.” You replied hastily. General Organa waved you off.

“Never mind that, they’re not coming to D’Qar. And even if they were, Black Squadron and the other pilots will hold them at bay in the sky, anyone that gets through, we can take care of. No, the _Finalizer_ is moving to Jakku, and that’s something I need your skills for.”

“Anything, General.” Poe promised, taking your hand. “We can handle it.”

She smiled at the two of you, motioning for you to approach the control center. She pressed a button on the console, pulling up a hologram of a planet. You narrowed your eyes curiously.

“This is the mission to Jakku.” General Organa continued. “There’s an old friend hiding out in this village,” she pointed at the map. “I need the two of you to get something from him.”

“What’s on Jakku, ma’am?” Poe questioned, leaning forward.

General Organa’s lips were pressed into a tight line.

“A map. A map that will lead us to Luke Skywalker.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update came a little early this time! Enjoy!

Poe Dameron sprinted into the hangar, and you were hot on his heels.

“Come on, BB-8!” He called to his droid, situating him in his position on his X-Wing.

“Kiss for good luck?” You asked him, smirking at him. He grinned.

“You don’t need luck,” He whispered, but he leaned in to kiss you anyway. It was quick and chaste, but you felt your stomach somersault anyway. He turned back towards his X-Wing as you darted around to your own X-Wing and clamored into the pilot’s seat.

“Y/N?” Poe’s voice crackled over the radio.

“I read you, Poe. Let’s get out of here.” You replied, starting up your ship and following him out of the hangar. By the time you made it up into space, there was a battle in full swing.

“I thought the First Order was attacking a nearby planet, not D’Qar!” You shouted.

“Our fighters must’ve caught them by surprise.” Poe yelled back. “Don’t worry about them, we’ve got to get to Jakku before the First Order does.”

You spun your X-wing to dodge a stray blast bolt that nearly clipped your wing.

“Watch out for those TIE-Fighters, Y/N!” Poe warned you over the radio.

“I see them,” You growled back, shooting one down as you zoomed past. “We need to get into hyperspace before these guys notice us!”

“There’s too many ships in our way, if we blast into hyperspace now we’ll damage our own people. We’ve got to clear the battlefield first.” Poe countered, blasting another TIE-Fighter into oblivion. You passed one of the star destroyers, narrowing your eyes at it as you flew past it.

“Poe?” You called into your commlink. “That’s… That’s not Ren’s ship. _”_

The destroyer was certainly a First Order starship, that much was certain, but you had seen Kylo Ren’s starship up close and personal enough times to know that this ship wasn’t his. “Poe, Ren isn’t here, this is just another First Order starship.”

“They must not be planning a ground assault after all.” Poe called back, glee in his voice. “Heh, better watch their back, I see my Black Squadron ships.”

“Poe, what if Ren is already on his way to Jakku?” You questioned.

“Don’t worry about that right now,” Poe answered. “Doesn’t matter where he is, as long as we get there first.” You could hear a switch flip on his end. “We’ve cleared the field. Get ready to make the jump to Jakku, we still have a mission to do.”

You pushed away the nagging feeling that the battle raging above D’Qar was too easy, devoting your attention back to your hyperdrive.

“Making the jump now,” You replied.

“On my count.”

An explosion resonated behind you as Poe counted down, and you glanced back at the star destroyer. It was in flames, crashing down towards the surface of the planet.

“…two, one!”

You engaged your hyperdrive.

~

When you arrived on Jakku, you hid your ships and entrusted BB-8 to guarding them as you searched for the ally General Organa had sent you to find.

“Look at this place.” You whispered to Poe as you entered the village General Organa’s coordinates had led you to. “The Resistance sure knows how to hide.”

“First Order troops won’t be looking for them way out here.” Poe murmured back, taking your hand. “Stay close to me.”

You glanced around. Women and children were huddled together around fires in front of little lean-to shelters. Men stood watch around the fringes of the settlement. They were all watching the two of you.

“This is it.” Poe whispered. He turned back to you. “Keep watch. I’ll get the data.”

You nodded, squeezing his hand once as he let go, stepping into the hut. You stood guard outside, one hand on the blaster at your hip as you scanned the village. Villagers were whispering to each other, shooting glances in your direction as they spoke. You let your mind wander, thinking back to the star destroyer above D’Qar.

It just didn’t make any sense to you. If they were really intending to attack some other Republic planet, why would Ren send a lesser starship to attack? Or better yet, why didn’t he come himself? All the intel gathered on the mysterious Sith Lord indicated that he was impulsive, driven by his intense anger and hatred of the Resistance. If he knew there was an opportunity to take another Resistance base, why didn’t he come himself?

Your thoughts were interrupted by BB-8, rolling up to you and chirping urgently.

“What is it?” You asked, dropping down to his level. BB-8 swiveled, beeping angrily towards the horizon. You squinted in the darkness, but you thought you could make out a gathering of white lights surging towards the village. Suddenly, you understood why Ren wasn’t among the invasion ships.

“Oh. Oh, _kriff.”_ You pushed open the flaps entering the hut, interrupting Poe and the old man sitting across from him. “They’re here.” You told him quickly. “Ren, and his troopers. They’re coming for the map.”

~

“You have to get out of here.” The man said quickly, urging Poe to his feet.

“You have to hide.” Poe countered, grabbing the man’s arm. An explosion resounded from outside.

“There’s no time for that.” The man whispered. “Go, get out of here, both of you! Hurry!”

Poe grabbed your hand, pulling you outside the hut as another loud explosion boomed around them. A carrier ship was landing on the outskirts of the village, the bay doors dropping as bone-white stormtroopers marched out towards the village.

“Come on!” Poe yelled, pulling you along behind him. BB-8 continued squawking at your feet, rolling along beside the pair of you as you sprinted back towards your ships.

The little lean-to buildings all around you were ablaze. Soldiers were breaking into houses, dragging people out and killing them in the streets. You felt bile rise in your throat as a stormtrooper beheaded a woman in front of her children, and then killed the children as well.

“Poe!” You cried desperately.

“We can’t, Y/N!” Poe yelled back. “We have to get this to General Organa!”

“But-.”

“I know,” Poe whispered, slowing to a stop beside the two X-wings. “I know, love, but we’re just two pilots. We can’t help them. We can help them by getting this map back to General Organa.”

“There! Blast those fighters!” A stormtrooper bellowed somewhere behind you. Poe quickly grabbed you again, yanking you behind his ship for cover as yours was obliterated a few feet away.

“Quickly, get in my ship!” Poe told you, dropping to his knees and giving BB-8 the map. “Take BB-8, he’s got the map, get it back to the General.”

“What, Poe! No, I’m not leaving you!” You shouted over him, pushing him away when he tried to halfway hoist you up towards the cockpit.

“Y/N, you have to go.”

“I won’t!”

“Y/N!”

His voice was forceful, strong, and he crashed his lips against yours, giving you one final kiss. “I love you.” He whispered.

“I love you too.” You hadn’t even realized you were crying until Poe hastily wiped them away.

“Get out of here, both of you.” Poe ordered again. He cupped your face in his hands, giving you one more quick kiss. “I’ll see you again. I promise.”

You nodded, and Poe nudged BB-8 affectionately as well before drawing his blaster and sprinting back towards the burning village, an attempt to draw the stormtroopers away from you, BB-8, and the map. You watched him go, swiping your sleeve across your face. You were about to turn away, focus back on the ship, when you saw a dark figure step out of the ship, cowl trailing along behind him, red sabre glowing in his hands.

“No,” you whispered. “No… no, no, Poe!”

You started forward, pausing when you heard BB-8’s frantic whistling from behind you again. You turned around to face the little droid, dropping down to his level to look at him.

“We’ll come back for you.” You promised him. “Get as far away from here as you can. Hide. Protect that map.”

The droid beeped indignantly, and you shook your head.

“I can’t leave Poe, BB-8.” You urged the little droid onward. “Go! Get out of here!”

You turned on your heel, drawing your own pistol as you surged back into battle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update Day!! Kylo has finally arrived.

The surviving villagers had been corralled together in the center of the settlement, armed stormtroopers surrounding them. Kylo Ren stalked into the village, the lightsaber crackling beside him. You watched from the shadows as the man Poe had been speaking to was dragged forward, forced onto his knees in front of Ren. You couldn’t make out what was being said from the distance you were at, but you watched in horror as he swung the sabre up into a graceful arc, bringing it down swiftly across the man’s throat, severing his head cleanly from his body.

“No!”

You knew that voice anywhere. Poe had leapt out of hiding, raised his blaster, squeezed off a shot at Kylo -.

The bolt froze in midair, and fear settled in the pit of your stomach, inching closer to where Poe was being held, still as a statue, until the stormtroopers rushed forward, grabbing him by the arms and shoving him to his knees in front of the infamous Sith Lord.

“So,” Poe began, his cocky smirk dancing across his otherwise hard expression. “Who talks first? Do you talk first? I talk first?”

“The old man gave it to you.” Ren prompted, his mask garbling his voice.

“It’s just, it’s kind of hard to understand you with all the -.” Poe shrugged. “-Apparatus.”

“Search him.”

Poe was dragged upwards once again as the stormtroopers pawed over him. His gaze drifted sharply towards your hiding spot. You watched the fear register on his face when he saw you, only for it to disappear just as quickly as he tried to tamp it down before Ren noticed.

“Nothing, sir.” One of the stormtroopers reported back. Ren ignited his lightsaber again.

“Then you are of no further use to me.”

_“Stop!”_

You lunged out of your hiding place before you could stop yourself, gun already halfway drawn. Unlike Poe, you were unable to fire a shot before the Sith Lord spun on you. White-hot fire seemed to course through your veins as an unseen force wrapped around your throat, cutting off your air and lifting you off the ground.

“What have we here?” Despite the mask, he seemed to purr as he took a dangerous step towards you, pulling you towards him with the Force.

“Let her go, let her go _now!”_ Poe shouted, struggling against the stormtroopers holding him in place. Kylo looked at Poe, then slowly turned back to you.

“How interesting.” He murmured. He let you drop, sputtering, gasping for air. Within seconds, stormtroopers were lifting you back off the ground, holding you in their iron grip.

“Bring them both aboard the ship.” Kylo drawled, turning on his heel and marching back up towards the ramp.

“My lord,” A silver plated stormtrooper began. “What of the villagers?”

“Kill them all.”

Ice cold fear slid down your spine, and you and Poe both struggled to look over your shoulders as the stormtroopers open fired on the villagers. Men, women, and children alike, all mercilessly executed…

… because of them.

“Poe,” You whispered, your voice breaking on his name. “Poe-!”

“Don’t look, Y/N!” Poe shouted back, struggling against the stormtroopers. “Don’t-.”

One of the stormtroopers struck him hard on the back of the head, and another blow landed swiftly on your own.

The last thing you saw before sliding into unconsciousness was a burning village, and a pile of bodies, cast aside.

~

When you awoke, you realized you were on your knees, your hands bound behind you. Your vision cleared, and you realized you were kneeling before two figures. One was a redheaded man, a sneer on his lips and dressed in a First Order greatcoat. The other was-.

“Kylo Ren.” You grinned, spitting blood out of your mouth, aimed it for the redhead’s boots. “I’d say it’s an honor to finally meet you, but let’s skip the formalities.”

“Hello, Y/N Y/L/N. I must admit, I’ve been… impressed with this little game of yours, you and your Resistance.” He shifted where he stood, kneeling down in front of her instead. “I slaughtered every man, woman, and child in that village, and I will continue to kill, unless you tell me what I want to hear.”

You felt fear settle in your stomach as you realized Poe was no longer with you, but you swallowed it back and glared back up at Ren.

“You are a coward, you snake.” You spat. “No, you are not worthy of that title. You are a WORM.”

The Sith Lord didn’t react, although the man standing next to him snorted softly.

“Silence.” Whether he was ordering you or the man beside him, you weren’t sure. Ren tilted your chin up to him, and you resisted the urge to snap at his gloved hands. He slid his thumb along your jawline, appraising you. You forced yourself to keep looking at his mask, forbidding yourself to turn away. Finally, he rose to his feet.

“Bring him in.” He ordered the man dressed in black. The man nodded and shouted at his stormtroopers, and then, Poe Dameron was dragged into the room.

“You’re alive.” You breathed, relief flooding through your veins. Ren turned away from you, instead stepping towards Poe.

“I wasn’t aware we were in the presence of the two best pilots in the Resistance.” He drawled, cocking his head to the side. Poe remained silent, his eyes locked on you. “So, Poe Dameron and Y/N Y/L/N, where’s the map?”

Another long silence.

_“Answer me!”_ Ren moved so quick that you could barely even register what he was doing until Ren had already punched Poe hard across the face. Your fiancé’s head jerked to the side, the sick sound of fist meeting face reverberated in the large room. Slowly, Poe turned back to Ren.

“I don’t talk to Sith.” He growled. You saw blood drip from the corner of his mouth and cringed. Ren noticed, turned back to Poe.

“Concerned for your pet, are we?” He asked. Poe didn’t answer, gritting his teeth at Ren. The Sith Lord raised his hand to strike again when he noticed something glint in the light. He looked over to you, noticed the ring.

“Ah… engaged, are we? I don’t see a ring on your finger yet.” Ren commented, turning back to Poe. “Interesting.”

“You won’t get anything out of us!” You blurted suddenly. “We… we were trained to withstand-.”

You were cut off by a hard slap across the face, this time delivered by the ginger at Ren’s side.

“Hush now, girl.” He scolded you, grabbing you by the chin and forcing you to look at him. “Good girls should only speak when spoken to.”

“Hux,” Ren’s voice was dark, firm, and Hux stepped back.

Ren approached you, trailing one finger lightly down the side of your face again, then forcefully grabbing you by the hair, looking you over.

“I like this one.” He released you and nodded to the man in black – General Hux. “We only need one to extract the map’s location. Kill the other one.”

“No!” You cried. You turned, watching as one of the stormtroopers lifted his gun, pressed it against Poe’s temple-.

“Stop, please!” You begged. “I’ll do anything!”

“Hold.” Ren ordered. The guard stopped, the gun still raised.

“Anything?” he repeated.

“Y/N, stop!” Poe shouted, immediately silenced with a firm coil of the Force around his neck, cutting him off abruptly.

“Anything.”

“Very well.” He nodded at the guards holding Poe, turned towards Hux.

“Take this one to the interrogation room.” He ordered. He nodded again to the guards. “You know what to do.”

The guards chuckled and lifted Poe to his feet, yanking him down a long hallway.

“Where are you taking him?” You demanded. “Poe!”

“Y/N!” He shouted back. “Y/N!”

A door slammed, and he was gone.

“And as for you.” Despite the mask, you could feel his eyes on you, the sneer in his voice. “You will remain here, with me, for the rest of your days, as my servant.” He chuckled darkly. “Let’s see how your little Resistance survives with their martyr in shackles.”

“The revolution will never die.” You growled. “Poe and I are just pieces of a bigger idea. It will not die with us.”

Ren did not speak to you any further, instead spinning on his heel and turning back to Hux. “Take her to my chambers at once.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so, the Sith Lord claims his prisoner... 
> 
> Your comments and kudos give me life, please continue to tell me what you think of the story!! See you soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay!! I had some family stuff come up. Thank you so much for your patience. Enjoy!

“Let… GO OF ME!” You yanked your arm once more, but General Hux made no move to let you go. The man seemed slight, but he was _strong,_ his grip around your bicep like iron as he led you down a long, winding corridor. There were a few other storm troopers milling about, and they all looked up when General Hux entered, snapping to attention.

One of the officers smirked as the two of you walked past.

“What do we have here, General?” He whistled. “Bring back a bit of a treat from Jakku?”

“She isn’t yours.” General Hux answered curtly, leading you down another hallway.

“But-.”

“Find your own whores.” Hux snapped, leading you into Lord Ren’s chambers and slamming the door behind him. Here, General Hux finally released you, and you seized the opportunity to immediately swing your fist at him. Hux caught it easily, sneering down at you.

“You’ve got a lot of fire in you, rebel scum.” He smirked. “I suppose I can see why he _kept_ you.”

“I – am – not – his – plaything!” You punctuated each word with another swing of your arm, and each time Hux stopped you, rolling his eyes.

“He’ll be in shortly.” He threw a glance at you over his shoulder. “Try not to get your stink on anything before then.”

“Go fuck a Sith.” You spat, then raised an eyebrow. “Or maybe you already are. Do you bend over for your lord?”

Hux had you pinned against the wall in the blink of an eye, his hand around your throat, lips curled back from his lips in a snarl, inches from your face.

“You’re _lucky,_ little one, that Lord Ren kept you for himself, and did not hand you over to _me.”_ He hissed. “I promise you, I would not be as kind.”

You chuckled, gripped his wrist in your hands. “Guess I am lucky, then.”

He growled, letting you drop to the floor. You gasped sharply, and for a moment you thought Hux was going to kick you. Perhaps he contemplated it, because he lifted his boot for a moment before apparently deciding it wasn’t worth getting blood on his meticulously polished boots. He swept out of the room without another word.

You rose to your feet, slowly paced the length of the room, taking in the quarters before you. A large window stretched out across one of the far walls, displaying the galaxy in all its grandeur. When Ren had first taken you and Poe, you had both been escorted onto a starship, but this… this couldn’t be a starship, could it?

You stepped forward, peering out the window, drew a small, sharp breath as you saw other starships milling about outside the windows. Starships, destroyers, carrier vessels… there were so many of them.

“Starkiller.” You whispered. “We’re on Starkiller.”

“Indeed.”

You spun around. You hadn’t even heard the Sith Lord enter, but Kylo Ren stood near the doorway, dressed in all black, mask hiding his features from you.

“I want to see Poe.” You demanded, squaring your shoulders. “What’ve you done with him?”

“Nothing, yet.” Ren answered quietly. “I was heading to interrogate him now, actually. I stopped by to give you this.” He tossed a parcel onto the bed. “You’re to clean yourself completely, then change into that.”

You raised an eyebrow, pulling apart the parcel to reveal a short black dress.

“I’m not wearing this.” You turned to face him. “I’d rather die.”

“Not you, no.” Ren mused. “The pilot, though…”

You narrowed your eyes. You could feel his smirk, his eyes on you, even through the mask.

“Put on the dress, Y/L/N.” He turned, heading back out the door. “If you want to see the pilot alive again.”

He stood in the doorway, mask boring holes in you, watching you until you finally relented and stomped off in the direction of the refresher.  

~

You found herself staring at the large bathtub within the refresher unit. What did a man like Kylo Ren even need a bathtub for? You contemplated it, shifting from foot to foot. When you were a child, you had only ever bathed in a small, wooden washtub you had to fill up yourself with water boiled over the fire. Even in the rebellion, you were limited to sonic showers. You had never had an actual water fixture on a tub before. You glanced behind you, quietly shutting the door to the bathroom and staring at the tub again.

You slid off your clothes, drawing the water and hesitantly entering the tub. The warm water washed over your frigid skin, and you sighed softly, letting the warmth envelope your trembling skin. You drew your knees up to your chest, resting your head on your knees.

_Poe…_

You drew your knees up closer to your chest, your heart heavy with worry.

You drew a shaking breath, finally admitting it to yourself: you were terrified. You had lost Poe, the rebellion, the people closest to you, and she had gone from one of the best Resistance Pilots to a slave of a Sith Lord in a day.

The luxurious bath suddenly seemed repulsive.

You quickly stepped out, grabbing a robe and quickly tossing it over yourself, hurriedly stepping back out into the bedroom when you froze.

Kylo Ren was standing in the center of the room again, hands folded in front of him. He stared at you when you entered.

“Ah, good. I thought you may have drowned.” He said absently.

“Wh… What are you doing here?” You demanded, strength returning to your voice.

“Isn’t it obvious?” He stepped towards you, letting his hands drop to his sides. “I _want_ something from you.”

You swallowed hard, wrapping the robe tighter around yourself and squaring your shoulders. “I’m not afraid of you.”

“Don’t flatter yourself.” He said, turning away from you and turning towards the refresher. “I like to take my time with my pets.”

You bristled. “I am no one’s pet.” She snarled. He turned towards you again.

“Your clothes. Where are they?”

You jerked your head towards the refresher, pulling the robe even tighter. Ren stepped back out of refresher, hands behind his back.

“The pilot is being quite resilient to many of my… techniques… and has not given up the location of the map.” He twirled a bit of fabric around his fingers, and your stomach dropped. “I was hoping this might convince him.”

He’d gotten your panties, balled them up in his fist before tucking them away in his pocket. “You won’t need these, will you?”

“You… You _snake.”_ You spat, fists trembling. “You _animal,_ you _monstrosity-.”_

“I’ll tell him you send your love.”

Back out the door he went, cowl billowing out behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for the delayed update, and thank you yet again for your patience! Work has me absolutely swamped lately, but thank you all so much for your continued interest and patience with this work. Enjoy this chapter!

You put on the dress.

The fabric clung to your body in all the right ways, accenting the curve of your breasts, the slope of your ass, billowed out around your knees. Ren hadn’t given you any garments other than the dress, so you were left with no choice but to pace anxiously around the room, sans underwear beneath the dress.

You waited, eyeing the door warily, expecting the Sith Lord or perhaps General Hux to storm through at any moment. You contemplated the room, wondering if there was anything you could use to aid you in escape. You were in the middle of considering kicking the room to bits just for the hell of it when something caught your eye.

A curtained-off portion of the room, how hadn’t you noticed it before? You stepped towards it cautiously, an invisible force calling out to you, whispering throughout the room. You touched the curtain, almost pulled it back-.

“Perhaps Hux was correct when he suggested we bind you.”

You jumped, spinning around abruptly. How Kylo Ren managed to constantly sneak up on you in spite of his dramatic ensemble of clothing was beyond you. You turned your gaze hard, shooting daggers at him.

“What do you want?” You snapped waspishly. He stood stock still by the door, his only movement a slight tilt of his head to the side.

“You look ravishing.” He informed her, a dark tint to his voice.

You refused to acknowledge the comment and turned to fully face opposite him, arms folded across your chest.

“Where’s Poe?” You meant to sound hard, angry, but there was a slight tremble in your voice, and the Sith caught it.

“You’re concerned for him?” He questioned curiously.

“Of course I am, he’s my-.” She stopped herself, biting her lower lip. “He’s my co-pilot. We’re a team.”

Ren didn’t move. “He doesn’t seem concerned for you.”

You narrowed your eyes. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Poe Dameron left a few hours ago.”

You felt like all the air had been driven from your lungs, and you blinked, taking very slow, measured breaths, willing your voice not to tremble as you spoke. “What?”

“He offered to make a deal.” He drawled, and kriff, you could practically feel his smirk even under the mask. “He would give up the location of the map, in exchange for his freedom.”

You actually laughed at that, bending over slightly. “You’re joking, right? Is that the best you can do? You really think I’d fall for something so stupid?” Your gaze turned hard again, teeth grit. “Poe Dameron would _never_ sell out the Resistance like that.” You squared your shoulders at him, sneering. “Besides, I would’ve thought the infamous _Kylo Ren_ would’ve been smart enough to recognize a trick when he saw one. You mean to tell me you just accepted the information and _let him go_? How naïve do you think I am?”

“He offered me _you._ ”

You paused for a moment, a sliver of chilling doubt snaking its way up your spine.

“As insurance.” Ren tacked on. “He said, as proof of his word, he would give you to me.”

“He wouldn’t.” You snapped, shaking your head adamantly. “You’re a liar.”

“Then how, pray tell, do I know where the map is?” Ren asked quietly, taking a dangerous step forward.

“He lied to you!” You shouted, your composure cracking. “He never would-.”

“It’s on Jakku.” Ren interrupted. “Hidden inside a droid. A BB unit.”

Your heart thudded up into your throat, your vision clouding over. This was bad. He knows, he kriffing _knows!_ How could _he know?!_ Poe would never – he wouldn’t -.

“Breathe.” Ren murmured. Your vision cleared, registering suddenly that the Sith Lord was directly in front of you, caressing your cheek with one gloved hand. “You’re of no use to me dead, Y/L/N.”

 _“No!”_ You screamed, shoving his hand away. “You liar! You used some – some trick, to make him tell. He wouldn’t tell you anything, you fierfekking -.”

Your throat closed, and you gasped, clawing at your neck as you were slowly lifted off the ground, like an invisible noose had worked its way around your throat. Ren raised his hand, hoisting you further into the air with the Force.

“You were _nothing_ to him.” He hissed. “He’s a pilot, a _scoundrel,_ he abandoned you to save his own skin. He doesn’t love you, he doesn’t care about you, _he used you_.”

“Not – Poe –.” You gasped out, still clawing futilely at your neck. Ren finally let you drop, and you landed in a heap on the floor at his feet. He dropped to one knee, gripping your face roughly in one gloved hand.

“We’re going back to Jakku.” He snarled, his vicelike grip on you digging roughly into your skin. “And when we’re finished there, when we have the map, I’ll deal with you.” He cocked his head to the side again. “You’re all mine, Y/L/N. Nobody’s coming to save you.”

He let go, rose steadily to his feet, and once again you were left on the floor of the room. This time, however, you made no move to get up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support so far on this fic! Your comments give me life.

General Hux returned shortly after Ren had left you, and took you down another long, winding hallway, eventually stopping in a large dining room.

“You will be fed, and then you will be put in a separate room to sleep. Lord Ren does not wish to indulge in your company this evening.” General Hux sneered down at you, and you bit back a sharp remark, trying to keep your voice level as you responded.

“Where’s your Lord at?” You asked, unable to help the sarcasm dripping from the word “Lord.” Hux simply chuckled, making a show out of pulling a chair out for you to sit in.

“He’s preparing for a second invasion of Jakku.” Hux replied. “He’s going to find that little BB unit that rebel pilot scum told us about.”

He motioned for you to sit, and you approached slowly, cautiously, the dress hugging your skin uncomfortably as you sat down, trying to resist the urge to wrap your arms around yourself defensively. You would not look weak in front of this snake of a man.

Hux snapped his fingers, ordering men forward to bring you a small plate of food, and Hux slid into the seat opposite you, his own plate of food steaming in front of him.

“So,” General Hux began, lifting his fork only after you did. Perhaps the snake had manners after all. “Tell me a little bit about yourself, pet.”

You almost snapped at him, almost told him exactly what you thought of the word ‘pet’, but held yourself in check, biting the inside of your cheek to keep yourself from making an outburst. If what Ren had told you about Poe was true – it couldn’t be, he’d _never_ leave you, _never_ – then you needed to bide your time, plan an escape on your own. More importantly, you needed to find a way to keep the map to Skywalker out of Kylo Ren’s hands.

“Not very talkative this morning are we? That’s alright. I’ll help you a bit.” Hux took a bite, tilting his head somewhat condescendingly at you. “What about family? You have any family?”

“No.” You answered harshly, looking up at Hux through guarded eyes. Hux’s eyes lit up, grinning cruelly.

“Ah, it appears as though I’ve touched a nerve with you, darling.” He leaned forward. “What was it then? First Order troops raiding your pathetic little village? Or were you wealthy, your family and city just caught in the crossfire of one of the Resistance’s petty little schemes? Or maybe you started your life as scum, lower than you already are, and clawed and fought your way to the top.” He smirked, one eyebrow raising as he leaned back again. “I wouldn’t be surprised. You’ve got that fire in you, Y/L/N.”

“Alright. Where did you grow up then?” He asked.

“You don’t know a thing about me, Sithfucker.” You spat, your glare shooting daggers at him from across the table. Hux took a dainty sip of his wine, a fine Corellian brew you used to love, until you saw it in his hands.

“I know enough.” Hux replied curtly, his expression darkening dangerously. “You don’t want me talking about your past? Fine. I’ll just use what I already have. Let’s discuss your future.”

You scoffed, rolling your eyes. “And what might you know about that?”

“Ren may let you go, you know.” He answered with a smile. “That is, if you’re a good little pet and you behave yourself. And then there’s that boy of yours. What’s his name? Dameron?”

You felt your blood run cold, and you set down the fork you’d been unconsciously gripping like a weapon.

“What about him?” You asked. General Hux smiled sweetly, folding his hands under his chin.

“For now, Lord Ren has chosen not to pursue the little pilot.” He rolled his glass of wine around in his hands. “But Lord Ren has a nasty temper, Y/L/N. I’d hate for you to… upset him.”

He sneered at the look on your face, goading you on with his words. “All you have to do is behave yourself, little pet. And then, and only then, will he be safe. But when you disobey, do anything Lord Ren or myself don’t approve of, he will die. Is that understood?”

“He has nothing to do with this.”

“He has everything to do with this.” Hux snapped back. “You must know, Y/N, we _will_ wipe out the Resistance. It’s simply a matter of when.”

“Hux.”

Kylo Ren’s voice echoed through the dining hall before you even had a chance to reply. General Hux rose to his feet, dabbing lightly at his lips with his napkin as he stood.

“I thought I instructed her to take her to her new room.” Ren growled.

“Yes, but I thought it prudent to feed the beast first.” Hux feigned pity as he looked down on you. “We wouldn’t want your new plaything all worn out before the fun has even begun.”

“That is not your decision to make.” Ren snapped back. “I decide what is to be done with our prisoner. Get out of my sight.”

Hux strolled leisurely out of the dining hall, the callous lack of fear dangerously close to setting Ren off, but he did not blow up. Instead, he turned back to you, his voice muffled by the mask.

“Guards.” He spoke to the two troopers standing guard by the door, though his masked face never left your own. “Take her to the arranged room. See to it that she doesn’t leave.”

The soldiers grabbed you under the arms and yanked you to your feet, marching you out of the dining hall and back into the long hallways of Starkiller.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the love on this fic so far. <3

The private ‘room’ the guards escorted you to was very different from the quarters of the Sith Lord. You were almost hesitant to even call it a room. The space was only about as large as a closet, and the stormtroopers tossed you in with little regard for your wellbeing as you fell hard on your hands and knees on the floor.

“Am I to sleep in this?” You demanded of the stormtroopers, gesturing to the dress. The stormtroopers ignored you, shutting and locking the door to your newest prison behind them.

You kicked angrily at the door, pacing the length of the tiny quarters, arms folded across your chest. You thought back to what Kylo Ren had said about Poe.

_“Poe Dameron left a few hours ago.”_

You shook his voice away, running your hands through your hair anxiously. Poe never would’ve gone without you. So, if he really was gone… no, you wouldn’t think about that. He couldn’t be -.

_“He offered to make a deal. He would give up the location of the map, in exchange for his freedom.”_

You sank down onto the floor, wrapping your arms around your knees. You looked down at your engagement ring, running your thumb along the cool metal, letting it ground you. You remembered when Poe had first given it to you. The two of you had been laying outside the base, watching the stars. You’d made promises to each other under those stars, swore your love for one another. He’d pulled out the ring while you were distracted rattling off the names of stars from memory.

_“He offered me you.”_

You kicked at the door again, tears springing to your eyes as your foot collided painfully with the metal. Whether they were tears of pain, frustration, or sadness from being separated from Poe, you didn’t know, but you refused to let them fall no matter what. You wrapped your arms tighter around yourself and leaned against the wall.

~

Sleep did not come easy for you that first night.

The few stolen minutes you were able to get of sleep where restless, plagued with visions of Ren torturing Poe, forcing the location of the map out of him, choking him, casting his body aside like it was nothing. You faded in and out of consciousness, the stress of the days events weighing on your heart and mind, your body fatigued, and yet the adrenaline from being captured coupled with the anxiety over Poe kept you awake.

“Get up.”

You gasped, jolting abruptly as you jumped to your feet. The door had opened without you even realizing it, and the Sith Lord Kylo Ren was standing in the doorway of the closet, staring at you.

“What do you want?” You demanded, keeping your voice as icy as you could.

“You think loudly.” Kylo commented. “It was keeping me awake.”

He was so still it was unnerving, but you balled your hands into fists anyway.

“My… _thoughts_ … are none of your damn business.” You snapped. “What do you want?” Ren was quiet. “If all you’re going to do is stand there and stare, you can do that from your own quarters can’t you? What, with your secret little mind tricks?”  

“Why are you so guarded?” Ren asked.

For a moment, you were taken aback by the question. When you finally answered, you replied with a particularly sharp acid in your voice. “Why did you want to keep me here?” You shot back. “You got your information from Poe, so what the hell do you want from me now?”

“I told you already once.” Ren replied. “The pilot _gave_ you to me.”

“That’s a lie!” You screamed. “You’re ly-.”

The invisible hands around your neck. Squeezing. Cutting off your air.

“Do not presume your place, scum.” Ren snarled. “You are nothing more than a prisoner to me, and a prisoner is what you will stay.”

He dropped you roughly, letting you crumble onto the floor in a heap, clutching your throat and gasping softly.

“You are nothing more to me than a servant. If you do not learn your place, I will hunt down that pilot and strip him of his skin before your eyes. Is that understood?” Ren snarled. You glared up at him, one hand still massaging your throat.

“Is. That. Understood.” The Sith Lord repeated. You swallowed.

“Yes.” You murmured.

“Yes what?”

You grit your teeth, glaring up at him.

“Yes… _my lord.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Updates every week! See you then!
> 
> Let me know what you think of the story so far!


End file.
